Deathhell
Deathhell(人デスヘル Desuheru) is a Cycloptic-Deathblack Beastman that appeared in Episode 5 of Beast King Golion. Appearance Deathhell has a brown muscular body with tubes over his shoulders, two metal toe claws, a metal belt with spikes on each side, a spike on each knees, shoulder pads, cannon nipples, brown armor around his ankles with spikes, and brown spandex. He is wearing a square-shaped helmet around his head with his cyclops eye shown through and has long metal fins on top. He is also wearing forearm cuffs with spikes, blades sticking out of his thighs, and two sword hilts sticking out from his shoulders. Biography When the news of GoLion’s resurrection spreads through the Great Dark Nebula, Daibazaal wants to show what happens when someone opposes him. Honvera suggest they get their best Half-Beastmen to fight each other in the arena and they’ll send out the winner to fight against GoLion. After a vicious battle between several Beastmen in the arena, a Cyclops Beastman came out victorious. Once Daibazaal grants the Beastman the title of Deathhell, Honvera alters the Beastman’s body through their occult science, weaponizing it. Deathhell gets placed inside a space coffin and is brought to Altea when Sadak and his forces arrive to start attacking the castle. Akira and the others start fighting back in their lions, so Sadak sends the space coffin out and Deathhell is unleashed. The five pilots try attacking all at once with their lions, but they have no effect. So everyone, except for Akira and Takeshi, start using their lions to bite Deathhell’s body, but the Beastman manages to throw them off. Akira then gets everyone to combine their lions into GoLion to face against Deathhell. The Beastman pulls out two Twin Sabers and fights GoLion head on. After a small fight in the air, Deathhell kicks GoLion down to the ground. Akira manages to avoid GoLion crashing, but Deathhell heads straight for his opponent and tries to slash at GoLion with his Twin Sabers. Akira summons the Jyuohken so GoLion can duel with Deathhell. After a struggle, Deathhell ends tripping over a cliff and leads GoLion to lay a death blow. However, Deathhell fires missiles from his belt at GoLion, causing the legendary robot to fall as well. While GoLion tries to defend itself from Deathhell’s attacks, the castle continues to get destroyed by Sadak’s forces. GoLion tries to go save the castle, but Deathhell intervenes and prevents GoLion from saving the castle. Fortunately, Princess Fala and her advisor, Raible, discover that a technological fortress was hidden underneath the castle and was equip with weapons to fight back. Princess Fala uses one of the weapons to fire at Sadak’s ship and tries fire at Deathhell for all the trouble it was giving. With Princess no longer in danger, GoLion uses the Jyuohken to lay the final blow on Deathhell and slices the Beastman down the middle, splitting him into two halves and obliterating him. Powers/Abilities Brute Strength: Deathhell is strong enough to take down more than one Beastman and is able to withstand against GoLion by himself. Levitation: Deathhell is able to levitate through the air. Twin Sabers: Deathhell can pull two saber swords from on top of his shoulders and use them for combat. The sabers appear to be explosive when they’re thrown. Thigh Blades: Deathhell has two blades sticking out of his thighs that can extend out to stab the unsuspecting opponent. Buckle Missile Launcher: Deathhell’s belt buckle has five tubes that can fire multiple missiles at once. Chest Cannons: On his chest, Deathhell has two cannons on each pec that can fire a missile-like beams. Sharp Toes Claws: Deathhell’s toe claws on his feet are sharp enough to stab through his opponent and are able to extend out a bit. Gallery Deathhell.png|Deathhell’s Original Form Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Warrior Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Humanoid Kaiju Category:Bipedal Kaiju